


We Break Down, To Make Up

by BreG21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Cause I don't know what else, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff as usual, Full Reveal, Happy Ending, I don't do sad ending, Its against my nature, i can't, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreG21/pseuds/BreG21
Summary: "You know how...I got together with that boy I’ve liked for a while?”He noted her flinch as the way she said that and knew that she didn’t want to hurt him— Chat— by talking about her love one knowing that he had strong feelings for her, which made him sigh with so much love, she would just never stop caring.He nodded for her to continue. “Well, earlier today his father came to my home.”No.“I don’t know what—no, I know I didn't do anything.”Adrien wanted to scream as soon as the words left her sweet mouth.“And he threatened me.”What if, instead of immediately going to Adrien's house, Marinette was allowed a day to consider it.What if, Ladybug goes out for a run to cry and grieve her last day as Adrien's girlfriend.What if, a certain Black cat was out for a run himself, and was surprised to see his partner, who he knew was Marinette-they're dating for crying out loud,butshestill didn't know- upset and goes to comfort her.Secrets are spilled, identities are kept just between two people, and plans are hatched.Or an operation, as some may call it.(A Chat Blanc fix it with a happy ending.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 64
Kudos: 742





	We Break Down, To Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has been in the makings for a longggg time and finally, I was able to get around to do it! Ugh, I've been excited to show you guys this!
> 
> Shoutout to MerryGrennie! She really helped with this and did a lot of editing and I can't thank her enough for it! You're the best! <3
> 
> And of course, there will be husbands notes at the end, cause he glanced over it as well (He's good with the Gberial parts where I'm horrible at his character XD)
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think! Lots of love! Until next tine!

He hadn't actually expected to see her tonight—Marinette had sounded so convincing on the phone when she had said she had nothing planned.

But when he did see her, alone on a secluded tin roof, her back turned to him, fear immediately came flooding in.

It wasn't her night to patrol, he had made sure of that, knowing they had an upcoming maths test that week and he wanted her to actually have time to study.

She had promised Adrien she was going to sit down that night and actually study instead of design— which he took as patrol, but she didn't know that he did— and she thought she was being sneaky, thinking he wouldn't find out.

But he did.

Thinking on it though, Chat knew how she worked. If something was boggling her mind, a quick run on the roofs to make sure the city was safe— or really just to get some air— always seemed to calm her riddled nerves.

That was just how she was, she worried for others and seeing them safe and happy when she couldn’t focus on a task on hand— whatever brought her out tonight— seeing others okay, happy was something of a weight lift for her and he could only smile at that thought because _that was who she was, Ladybug, Marinette. Everything._

Nothing could break that.

She was confident, growing more and more into the leader he knew she was and would be. Even in the few moments, she did felt weak, that was when he stepped in and brought her back up, reminded her of just how strong she was— how through everything, he would be by her side and they would do everything together. She was never alone. 

Truth be told, seeing her now— even if he just saw her hours ago in school— made every nerve ending jolt and jump start to life from his fingertips, to his toes. He may look like a love sick fool when he so much as caught a glance at her, but he didn't care. Just seeing her made every part of him sing and his insides puddle into goo.

He was not ashamed to admit that.

He felt more giddy than he had in a long time, never felt more light, airless, just by her mere presence alone, and when she touched his hand— 

— _Goodness,_ that girl had to know some magic spell that mad his heart fight against the cage around his chest, doing its best to break free.

Then again, he wasn't even sure if his heart was even in his chest anymore, he was pretty sure it lived outside now, manifested into this girl before him. It lived and breathed all on its own and had a smile that ruined any view Paris tried to give. A laugh that could make the darkest days feel like nothing, and eyes that captivated you and never let go.

Chat never knew his heart could be an actual human being, but here she was, proving him all sorts of wrong.

If this was what falling in love over and over again felt like, he never wanted a reason to stop. Every _day,_ every _hour,_ every _second,_ he’d welcome it with open arms.

But while she worried about others— about the citizens that they had chosen to protect— he worried about her. If her grades slipped, her parents, as loving and as amazing as Adrien had found them to be, wouldn’t hesitate if they had to ground her.

And grounding meant less princess time and he had little of that as it was, and as selfish as it may seem, he didn't want any less if he could help it.

Skidding over the rooftop, one little leap, and he was by her side, taking his normal seat next to his girlfriend. He didn’t even turn to acknowledge her at first, instead, to take in the lovely sight the nighttime brought and the beauty of the stars that hung rightfully in the endless darkness.

Finally turning to his partner, he didn’t bother to try to mask the smile— he usually never did with her, especially as of late— “Hey, bug—”

His words suddenly died in the back of his throat at actually getting a good look at her. 

Sure, he had been worried before, but he had thought she was having trouble with her homework, maybe stuck on a problem and couldn’t get the answer to and maybe she thought it was best not to bother him— a ridiculous thought really in his opinion— but it was something trivial as to why she would be out here this late.

He thought she was out, doing what she always did to do to get a clear head.

But no, she was here, knees huddled together, arms wrapped protectively around them while tears streaked her beautifully tender face. Those eyes that he had fallen in love with over and over again were absolutely bloodshot and somehow so lost.

He quickly searched for any annoying little insects that could cause Paris to go down under if his partner was akumatized. No doubt, she’d be a strong one to fight against, and that was if he could even find the will to do so.

When no flapping of wings reached either of his four ears, he huffed in relief. Maybe Hawkmoth was actually asleep this once. It allowed him to return his attention to the girl beside him.

The lights that warmed the streets of Paris highlighted her face, but it felt so wrong to see such beauty masked in pain. It was a sight he never wanted to see cross her face and he swore he would get back at whoever put it there.

Snot was smeared under her nose and her always kissable lips were chapped, trembling from a fear he didn't understand, and he immediately wanted to sought them out with his to take away whatever pain she may have been through in the three hours since he’d spoken with her.

Because Marinette had been happy, perfectly fine just a few hours ago. For the life of him, Adrien couldn’t figure out what had gone and change that.

“Bug.” He grabbed her by the shoulders, his reach was tentative, but when she didn’t flinch away, his grip was firm. He needed to know. “Hey, what’s going on, LB?”

Her soft sobs slowly slipped away entirely as she sifted away the few remaining tears. “Oh, hey, kitty. N— nothing. It’s just been a long day. That’s all.” She wiped away the wetness that still clung to her eyelash with the palm of her suited hand. “I shouldn’t even be crying. It’s not safe.”

It was a sad thing when emotions were dangerous in the way they were in Paris. But he wasn't letting this go that easy. “If Hawkmoth was awake right now, there'd already be a butterfly around. Even supervillains need their sleep, too.”

“Sandboy.” She offered.

Chat rolled his eyes, not wanting to degrade her feelings, but she needed to know that they could breathe every now and then. “We don’t know the man’s schedule. Who knows what he’s doing, but we do know he’d strike at any given chance. Now, what’s wrong?”

She relaxed somewhat under his touch. “Chat, it’s nothing.”

He didn’t but that or a second. “Ladybug. I know that’s a lie. Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

She sighed, shaking her head. “Too close to identities.” She sniffed. “You can’t know.”

_Little late for that, bugaboo._ “Be as generic as possible. No names. I won't ask if you can’t elaborate. Just...just don’t close yourself off.”

_Not to me. Even if you don't know it’s me. At least trust Chat._

“You shouldn't have to lock others out.” His hand fell to his lap as she twined her ankles together and brought her indexes to touch in her natural habit she did when she was nervous that he often found cute, but in this situation, only worried him further. 

Ladybug laughed, but it was dry with no hint of amusement or joy. His heart twisted. “It’s complicated. You know how...I got together with that boy I’ve liked for a while?”

He noted her flinch as the way she said that and knew that she didn’t want to hurt him— Chat— by talking about her love one knowing that he had strong feelings for her, which made him sigh with so much love, she would just never stop caring.

He nodded for her to continue. “Well, earlier today his father came to my home.”

_No._

“I don’t know what—no, I _know_ I didn't do anything.”

_Adrien wanted to scream as soon as the words left her sweet mouth._

“And he threatened me.”

_He wouldn’t. His father wouldn't do this._

“Said that I was a bad image for his company.”

_His father wouldn't take the very few people that made him happy._

“And that if I didn’t break up with him, he’d pull my boyfriend from school and he wouldn't see me anymore, or any of his friends.”

Whatever self-control, whatever he kept that grounded him through the past year, broke and Chat scrambled to his feet and jumped from the rooftop without saying anything and only one destination in mind. 

He could hear his Lady’s distant call to him as she gave chase but her yelling was miles away compared to the blood pounding against his eardrums and the fury swarming his mind. He wasn't thinking clearly, Chat knew that, but he couldn't care, couldn't see, couldn't feel anything but red.

He could guess she was keeping speed with him, she was faster than him, but he didn’t care. His father had threatened Marinette. _His_ Marinette.

Adrien needed answers.

“Chat.”

A hand shot out behind him and caught his wrist and he instantly knew it was his girlfriend’s and gave no restraint, he could never put up a fight with her.

She circled around to face him fully. “Kitty.” Hands came up to cup his face as her sweet lullaby voice beckoned him back into reality. “You need to calm down. We don't need a butterfly coming after you.” Her eyes searched for said butterfly and sighed in relief when she couldn't see one. “Now tell me, what’s going on with you?”

To heck with this all. He may have promised Plagg that he’d keep it a secret that he knew, but looking at this girl in front of him, seeing her sad, frightened, and alone, the practical part of his brain, and the emotional part that fought daily ended.

To little surprise— was it really though— his emotional part won out.

“Because, Marinette.” His throat was tight, contrasting any words, he would still manage. “If my father threatened you, I’m gonna find out why. And then tell him what a stupid reason it was in the first place.”

He turned to leave, but was stopped short by a pull on his tail. His torso twisted and he slowly, ever so carefully as if everything was in slow motion, chanced a glance at what he knew would be, a furious Ladybug.

Which, maybe he was half right. There was also confusion, fear, and a lot of shock splashed across her face as well, but really, that was to be expected if he was being honest. Even if he didn't want to face it all.

“Y-you know.” She breathed. “You know. How long have you known? It’s supposed to be a secret. And Master Fu— ”

His feet were suddenly a lot more interesting when they had no reason to be. “I’ve known a month. Your note and you leaving as Ladybug kinda left no room for doubt.” His gaze found hers again and he held on strong. “And Master Fu shouldn’t be allowed to do anything. We’ve proven plenty of times that we’re Ladybug and Chat Noir— miraculous or not.”

She gulped, eyes dancing off into a million-mile stare. “The note I…” He feared for half a second that she migh’tve lost the ability to breathe. “Left for you. _You_ being…. being mad at _you_ r dad.” She blinked as if she was finally coming back to her senses. Any doubt of her own slowly drained from her eyes as reality took a firm footing in her mind, lips parting to take shape of one word.

_“Oh.”_

He offered the tiniest smile he could give, though it definitely wasn't much at this point. “Yeah.” His hand flew to the back of his neck to rub. “I know you didn’t wanna know, and I can understand if you’re mad at me for knowing but I ho-”

He was caught off as arms flung around him, tightening into a warm comforting hold. She came closer, almost molding herself to him like she wanted to take every broken piece that his father had shattered and she wanted to squeeze it back together. Her head buried against his chest. “Shut up, you silly cat.”

His arms found their home around her waist as they always did. His lips brushed along her hair line and everything in him tilted, righting itself back on its axis with her in his arms and him in hers, his left hand coming up to softly cup the back of her head. “Please.” He begged, so fragile like. “Tell me the truth. Please tell me you weren't going to listen to him— you weren't gonna break up with me.”

She froze in his arms and he knew her answer. “I can’t let you lose what you have. You love school— your friends. I’m not making you chose—”

“It’s never been a choice.” There was no hesitation in his voice. He somehow squeezed her to him just a little more. “You above anything else.”

She huffed against his neck. “You’re so stubborn, kitty.”

Doubt started to dig its sneaky way in. “But yours, right? _Your_ kitty?”

She broke away, eyes blinking thrice before rolling them and cupping him by both sides of his cheeks and pulling him to her height and crashing her lips to his.

It was a kiss unlike the ones they had ever shared before. Usually tentative, questing— on a rare occasion he would pull her closer to have a better taste, a better feeling of what it was like to kiss his girlfriend, but was always cautious of who may have been around them. Reporters and of the such were dangerous and anything that may have been seen as inappropriate as far as his father's standards was not worth the risk of getting caught and having to end something so incredibly amazing.

It was something he only really was allowed to feel in moments that they knew they were alone entirely— save for their kwamis— and even then, Adrien didn't want to make Marinette uncomfortable.

But this, this was _passion, fire, need._ Something that screamed all Marinette— the parts of her that was so Ladybug and had to be cautious with showing to certain people so that they couldn't compare the two because it would be so easy to do so with just one wrong move.

It made his blood rush and leave a heat in its wake with him not wanting to put it out. _Let it grow, let it grow and flourish and I’ll be more than happy to feed it if her kisses, touches, anything was what made it glow_ was the only thing his brain could coherently think.

Even if kisses were small and short lived, after a month of it becoming one of his favorite activities, they’d gotten a pretty good rhythm of it, but somehow, some way, each kiss she’d given him knocked him off his feet and left him in a puddle of nothing and this was nothing less.

Their kisses began to slow, soft creases of lips more than actual presses, but they still hung onto each other as their mouths did part.

Her fingers started to lightly paw right behind his kitten ear. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

She leaned in until their foreheads met tenderly to nuzzle her nose against his, there were so many things left tumbling around in his head. “I don’t know how, but I’m going to talk some sense into him. I’m not letting him take this away from me.”

She smiled, and while it was small and sad it still held Marinette’s warmth. “Somehow, chaton. We’ll sort this out. We’ll get through this. We just need a plan.”

And oh, what a plan it would be.

Or…. maybe an operation.

* * *

“Adrien, your driver is waiting for you.” 

Cracking one eye open, Adrien internally groaned at the light that was streaming through the oversized windows across the room. Throwing an arm around his face, he contemplated if he really had to get up for school.

But then, memories from two nights ago came rushing back in, and he remembered why in the first place that Nathalie had to wake him up in the first place, seeing as he was usually up by now.

Throwing back his covers, Adrien watched as the door to his bedroom cracked opened as Nathalie stepped slowly into his room, eyes mindful of everything she saw when she finally entered.

“Adrien.” Her tone always had that monotone level that he seriously wondered how someone could even talk in that way for a whole day, let alone twenty-four seven. “You’re running late. Is everything alright?”

Had it been his father, he would’ve been yelled at by now for his tardiness, but Nathalie always found to be the gentler of the two. “Yeah. Sorry, Nathalie, rough night.”

“You’ve been having a few of those, Adrien. Your father was worried after I told him about your break up with mlle. Dupain-Cheng that it would cause some...assorted feelings for you. Are you sure it’s okay for the press to know about recent developments?”

Adrien wanted to snort, but held the sound in his nose before stuffing it back completely. His father was anything but worried about how this might all affect him, he was the reason they were in this predicament in the first place.

The memories after returning home and telling his father the news, all grief stricken, and all his father had to offer comfort was “It’s your first relationship. You’ll find plenty of others,” was not what Adrien considered to be concerned for him as far as if he might be affected by his break up with Marinette.

And heck if he was going to let this be shadowed from the press. That’s just what Gabriel wanted. For this all to blow over quietly.

Adrien refused to let that happen. “It’s fine, Nathalie. They’re going to find out sooner or later. I just need to get ready for school.” Which was true, when the press wanted to know something, they’d find their way. He stumbled out of bed knowing she was there to watch, shuffling through his closet to grab whatever clothing was hung up. He even put in effort to make it look like he was giving at least a half assed attempt.

He kept everything nice looking at least once he was fully dressed, she waited by the door. Cloths situated nicely, hair parted just perfectly, everything in order. She could easily write off him fumbling out of bed as just tired, not depressed— not yet.

Maybe a little sad still if they wanted to push out, but he gave her nothing in large terms of what was to happen. 

After making sure that Plagg was safely tucked away in his school bag, Adrien exited his room and met Nathalie on the other side of the door where she now waited for him to arrive.

Her eyes never left him as she asked, “Are you sure you’re well enough? You’re never late, especially for school.”

He dismissed her concerns with a wave of his hand and what he tried to look like as a hard smile that he that needed a lot of thought put in to. “I’m fine, Nathalie. I’m going to have to get back into the rhythm of things.”

She nodded, seemingly buying what he was giving her. “Alright then.”

Adrien followed behind as Nathalie lead them to where his bodyguard and car were waiting for him.

And as that catty smirk that Adrien had learned over the year of being Chat Noir, his mind flashed back to a particular conversation he had with his girlfriend a while back of her spilling everything that she had tried to do to gain his attention.

Marinette was right— operations were fun.

He only hoped things were going alright on her end.

* * *

“You two _what!?”_

Marinette couldn't fight the flinch that hitched her shoulders as she tried to put enough distance between her and her best friend. “We broke up.”

Okay, maybe she should’ve said it with a little more tact, maybe she should have tears in her eyes, maybe she should show a little more emotion, seeing as she and everyone that knew her, knew Marinette was not a close off kinda girl when it came to big things, especially to romance.

But truth be told, with akuma’s, school work, and being downright blackmailed by her boyfriend’s father, she didn’t have the mental capacity to really go beyond what she could do. So she had to bank on the idea that her friends could see this as Marinette being numb to a breakup with the boy she’s been in love with for so long.

And if the worried look whirling Alya’s eyes was any indication, she might’ve just nailed it. “M.” A hand was placed on her shoulder before being pulled into a tight hug. “It’s okay if you’re in pain.”

The tears that pricked on the edges of her eyes were real enough. Stupid Gabriel was making their relationship all that much harder when they finally had a taste of simple. “I’ll be okay.” She wrapped her own arms around the comforting girl. “Promise.”

It also hurt having to lie to Alya, but for this to work, for them to be together again, everyone had to believe. The more sympathy the better, as horrible as it sounded.

“I wish you’d tell me why.” Alya murmured as she swayed them back and forth in the hug. “It makes no sense. You love him, that doesn't change overnight.”

Only if it was that easy. And according to Gabriel Agreste, it was and she had to be the reason. “It’s complicated.” She offered instead. “We just weren't working.”

Alya finally released her from the hug, eyes searching her face hard. Marinette knew she didn't believe that part as the blogger sighed. “If you say so, girl. Just know I and the rest of the girls are here for you, okay?”

Marinette nodded, but it was a complete out of body experience. “I know. Maybe it’s a lot to ask for, but would you mind telling them? I… don't have the heart to right now.”

Maybe it was wrong of her to ask her best friend do that, but even if it was fake, even if this was part of the plan, it still hurt trying to say the words Adrien, and broken up, together. No matter how fake.

Marinette was thankful for how good of a friend Alya truly was. “Of course.” She nodded. Her eyes were trained hard on Marinette’s face, and she knew that look. That journalist scoop sort of look where she knew, but would keep her thoughts to herself. “Anything you need, don't hesitate.”

The tears may be real, the little pierce of pain in her chest was real, but it was outweighed by the fact that she knew the truth. She had to remind herself this wasn't serious that they were okay and any feelings of sadness could not and was not worth it for any black butterflies.

This would work. It had to.

* * *

“C’mon, my boy. I need a little more life than that.”

Adrien sighed, for as good as Vincent was, he still felt genuinely destruct. It was nice to have the plan, to know eventually— given just a little time— things would fall into place.

But he still missed her.

Missed her kisses, missed her hugs and her cuddles, everything on full display. It was hard hiding it, but he knew patience would be worth it in the end. Even when it hurt.

Blinking away the camera flashes that blinded his sight temporarily, Adrien mustered up the best apology he could offer. Because Vincent wasn't the bad guy here and he’d never treat him as such. Especially if there might be any possible damage to this man’s career. “Sorry, Vincent… I’ve just had a lot of trouble concentrating the past couple of days.”

The photographer sighed, but took his camera and placed it with the rest of his equipment before joining Adrien at the fountain where he had been instructed to pose. “My boy, I’ve heard about your break up with this girl… miss Marinette, was it?”

Adrien nodded in agreement and for him to continue. 

“Love your age is very hard. It’s like making a fine dinner of spaghetti. Cook it too long and it turns to nothing but mush and lifeless news. Cook it not enough, and it’s like biting into a rock, hard and inedible. But do it just right, and you’ll never look at spaghetti the same way again.”

Adrien, though had understood very little of the point that his photographer was trying to make, smiled nonetheless. “Thank you. I’m honestly not even sure what I should do. Like there are times I know how I’m supposed to act. I love her… and it’s all so complicated.”

He knew, he knew that his break up with Marinette was fake. But… it was still, freeing to have somewhat real— at least to the public— with his break up, and he’d worried that it’d start creating doubt on whether or not he and Marinette would ever have the chance to get back together. 

“Sounds like there’s more to it than meets the eye.”

Was there ever. Though he couldn't say that. Adrien looked away, unable to keep eye contact. “Yeah. I’m supposed to put on a brave face, that’s what my father wants… but I don't know.”

Brave face...brave show? Honestly, it was all the same. But genuinely confessing to his photographer while not confessing lifted a weight off his shoulders. 

Placing a firm hand on his shoulder, Vincent demanded his attention front and center. “You let yourself feel, my boy. Whatever your father has to say about it, can come second. However, this breakup is making you feel is what you shouldn't hide—”

“But the pictures,” Adrien interrupted. As much as this conversation shouldn’t, it felt real enough. Secret dating or not, he still had to break up with the person he loved most in the world. Adrien had to at least try to act as if he cared about how his photoshoots would turn out— like he cared still— while simultaneously trying to make them not. “People expect—”

“What they should _expect,”_ He stressed. “Is a heartbroken teen— that includes miss Marinettea.” Another thought that had been rolling around in his head. How would Marinette be treated in all of this, seeing as his dad made sure to paint her out to be the bad guy.

Shaking away any idea that wanted to form, Adrien knew they would discuss this together later on, and modify any plans to the operation if need be. They were a team, he wouldn't let anything happen to her and her to him. It was them against everyone else. 

Forget anyone and everyone who tried to think they could change that. 

Adrien kept his thoughts to himself as the man continued on. “You’re young and it’s real, they want to see that. And while others should give their opinion on how the spaghetti is going, when they take over and tell you that you cannot make any more of the spaghetti, makes the dinner a lot less meaningful. Especially when others think you’re the one making it.”

The wink that Vincent shoots him shouldn't say as much as it did, but it did. And it helped with the smile that brightened his face— even if it wasn't much. “Thank you.”

In that second, the young model had a feeling that the photographer knew more than he lead Adrien to believe— even if it wasn't much.

“Now,” And this was where something that Adrien could only describe a glint of some sorts that went beyond a wink. The Italian jumped to his feet, taking Adrien with him and putting him in the right pose before running back to his tripod and camera. “Let’s get in front of the camera and show them what happens when someone else takes over someone else’s dinner. I want you to feel it, don't hide.”

Something told Adrien they weren't talking about that particular food item anymore.

Maybe that was okay. He did _just_ as he was _instructed._

* * *

Marinette wanted to laugh at the excuse of what was being labeled, Adrien’s new magazine cover. 

He looked so miserable— and no, she wouldn’t laugh if he was actually so. She would never do that to her boyfriend. But to know that it was all fake and pretty well convincing, was a fun game in it of its own.

“You know, if you really wanted to stare at me, you could’ve just called.”

If her celling hadn't been so high from the ground floor, Marinette’s head might’ve actually hit it by how high she jumped, spilling out and onto the floor from her chair where her lips unceremoniously kissed the rug she hadn’t shampooed in days.

Well, wasn’t this great.

She could hear the laughter of her boyfriend as he dropped entry through the skyroof— transformation slipping away as he landed on the bed without so much as a lumpy thud on her mattress.

Of course, leave it to him to make such a graceful entrance.

The glare she sent him quickly put his laughter to sherds as he skipped down her stairway to assist her in standing back up. “Sorry, bugaboo. It’s just too easy to scare you.”

Her lips jetted out into a pout. “Don't need to be so mean.” She crossed her arms over her chest, turning her head away in mock offense.

Warm arms immediately embraced her and it took everything in her not to melt at that. “You know you love me.”

Okay, maybe she did. A little. “Debatable.”

She was a lovesick teen. It was a part of life.

She grumbled as he started to lightly stroke the sides of her arms— a weakness he knew how to use against her—- before she all but turned putty in his hands and leaned into his hold. She only had this time with him for a short amount. No use in playing angry when really, it could be used as affect boyfriend cuddle time.

He moved them to her chaise, making both comfortable and allowed her to snuggle her nose into the crock of his neck. 

She thought he had fallen asleep when he spoke softly. “I know this sucks having to sneak around for the time being, but I definitely think I put a dent into father’s idea of us.” 

He pressed a kiss to her hairline and how she just relaxed into him even further by just that one single gesture, Marinette wasn't sure. “I really just need to start showing how empty I am without you and before we know it, he’ll come graveling back to your feet. I’ve set the foundation, we just gotta give it a little more time to really work.”

She giggled, soft even to her own ears, but she could feel the love fall from her own lips. Her eyelids were starting to fight a battle of heavy weight and she was surely losing. “Silly kitty. Be careful with letting your Chat side show. Don't wanna draw too much attention.”

Her kitty laughed so happily and free, she found it was something she had missed from him in the past couple of weeks. His legs somehow found a way to lace with hers just a bit more. “Oh, my lady. When have I ever been too much Chat as Adrien?”

She would’ve answered the stupid cat, if not for sleep ultimately winning out in the end.

Eh, she’d always get him back at another time. Maybe with kisses, maybe with throwing him off the tower. She’d figure it out later.

* * *

“Adrien, I want to see you in my office. Now.”

Said boy had to bite his lip from showing any signs of winning in this situation. Even if they weren't anywhere near the finish line, they were definitely off to a great start if the tone of his father’s voice said anything.

Entering his office, Adrien took great care to keep his steps sluggish, but still calculated, as if he was trying to really care but didn't have the forethought to do so.

Either way, he never really did in the first place, but he always put a great front on for his father, after all he deserved that after his mother’s disappearance. A happy son, right?

Right now, he wasn't sure.

Adrien inhaled, doing his best to keep what little composure he was supposed to. “Yes, Father?”

His father, for all that he was, never showed emotions, except for anger and disappointment. That was evident as he leaned back in his desk chair, but very much training his pose and etiquette as he always seemed to. “Do you mind telling me why when I looked to see my profits number, that they have crashed in the past two weeks alone?”

Oh, if only Adrien could really tell him. But this wasn't the time nor place, as much as Adrien wished it was. “I cannot. Is something wrong with the sales, business— do I need to change up my photoshoot appearance?”

All were the right things to say, he was sure of that, but his father still found the smallest things to be upset by. “Yes, your photoshoots.” Words were tight with anger and short coming. “Have been lacking to put it nicely.”

Ha, Adrien wasn't sure if his father knew the actual meaning of the word nice. “I’m sorry, father. I guess that I just haven't… been feeling my best with everything.”

Gabriel shifted in his seat, moving closer to the desk and placing his arms on top of the wood and interlocking his fingers in what appeared to be disbelief, “Not feeling your best. You feeling good or not is not the concern of the issue. You haven't been focusing on your shoots since Ms. Dupain-Cheng ended your relationship.”

Adrien wanted to scream how it wasn't Marinette, it was all him. All Gabriel. But he swallowed back the yells. “What can I say, father? I’m in love with her.” Maybe if he just showed true honesty, he’d just see.

“You’re far too young to understand what love is.”

_Of course not._

Adrien was never usually this internally hostile towards his father. He knew the pain he was going through. He didn't want to add to that.

But then he threatened Marinette. No one was allowed to that. Not Chloe, not Lila, not even his dad.

“Even so, Father.” His words were rehearsed, nothing more than a grand theatrical performance. “I know I care deeply for her. I can’t just shut that off overnight. It’s been a year since Mother’s disappearance, but it’s still hard some days without her, too.”

A direct hit. The older man stiffened, breathe hitching in his mouth before it was excused as a sigh. “See it as it may, Son.” See son as _ownership,_ not _care,_ not _family._ Never that. “Something needs to shape up, otherwise, drastic measures will have to be taken.”

Adrien’s eyebrow arched. “How so?”

The person he was supposed to see as family smiled a little too joyfully. “I might have to reconsider your schooling options.”

Oh, he wanted to play that card again. Okay, he’d let the cat come out to play. “But, Father,” Feigning innocence was easy when one had to pretend, they were okay being locked away so much. “You and I both know how the media have been swarming us— me especially— after Marinette’s and I’s breakup. How do you think that would look to them if you pulled me out of school like that?”

Game, set, match. 

_Hot stuff, your Chat is showing_ he could almost hear Marinette’s voice whisper into his ear as if she was right there next to him. _Cool it just a little._

Gabriel paused, as if to gather the very few chest pieces he had left. He was obviously taken aback by that as he slumped in his chair. “I see your point.” A pause. “I guess I don't see an immediate reason to pull you out of school. But I mean it, Son.” There was that ownership again. “I expect you to do better.”

Adrien nodded curtly, turning to take his leave. Hands on the door handle, he took one glance back at the sight of his father’s defeated slumped shoulders.

Oh, Adrien planned to do better.

And the outcome was going to be beautiful.

* * *

“Nathalie, what are the chances that I’m being manipulated right now?”

His assistant looked up from her tablet, fingers halting her schedule she was editing. “Very likely, sir. In the 90’s rage, if I had to give a number off the top of my head.” And went back to her task.

Gabriel didn't like that. “Why do you think she wasn't upset enough for my akumas? Does she not like my son enough?” Because in truth, he found that Ms. Dupain-Cheng was a very bubbly girl that seemed to genuinely like his son, so why hadn’t it worked?

Nathalie didn't seem to pay it too much thought. “From what I understand, sir, she’s a very caring person. Perhaps knowing Adrien would be able to stay in school and continue to be happy with his friends outweighed her sadness of having to break up with him.”

Well, didn't that just put a pin his plans. She was a selfless girl, something he hadn’t been used to for a very long time. Gabriel sighed, twirling over to his designs. “This is something I’m going to have to give into, isn’t it?”

Nathalie nodded, eyes not leaving her device this time. “I’m assuming so, sir. Give it a couple weeks to make sure, and to also make you look guiltless, but I would go straight to Marinette.”

“I’m going to have to put a bit more effort into this one, a reason as to why I broke them up?”

“Already on that, sir.”

* * *

“Adrien, Adrien! Everyone wants to know, how are you doing after your break up with mlle. Dupain-Cheng?”

“Are the rumors true that she was just using you to get ahold of fame for the fashion industry?”

“People are talking about the possibility that you might have to get help; can you confirm any of this?”

Harsh blinding lights burned the insides of his eyelids, but he happily welcomed it, it only made it easier for the whole act.

Nadja was quick to shush the live audience and to regain control over the room. She smiled sweetly, almost pityingly like. She really was a nice person, and a pretty fair news reporter when she kept her facts and head straight. “So, as I was saying before, thank you for taking this time and sitting down for an interview, Adrien.”

His smile was forced, and made sure it could be seen. “Thank you for having me. It’s always a pleasure to see you.”

She nodded like wise to him before looking back on a tablet at the topics she wanted to discuss over the interview. When she looked back up at him, he immediately knew what she had chosen, and was thankful that this would be the first to approach. “Not to cut to the chase, but as hard as it may seem, everyone really wants to know, what happened that broke up Paris’s cutest couple. You and Marinette seemed so in love.”

He shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable. Adrien knew he had to play this out just right. "It’s… not as easy as it may seem.” Anything out of hand, and this would all fall apart. “Being a model always took up my time. My Father always strives that I do my best and makes sure that I always push forward in my career.”

Not outwardly blaming, but just enough to show who was at fault— with praise that he had good intentions. “My schedule was always so filled with activities, especially my work, that I hardly saw my girlfriend, she’s only human— and we’re only fourteen— it’s a lot to take on as kids. We both have things going on in our daily lives that kept us apart, and the break up is responsible for either us.”

He was going to make sure that everyone saw that this wasn't her fault, that they had equal footing and they were both so confused on everything.

Nadja nodded along, completely immersed in the story. “I could see her starting to miss me— and I missed her just as much, it’s hard not being able to spend more time with someone so special in your life….and then rumors, such as the press so kindly pointed out.” He motioned to the people in the audience, it was a small jab, but it was something nice. “She’s always being accused of dating me for my name. Everything was starting to pile up. I think that’s a major thing that lead to us breaking up.”

Adrien had never been more thankful for Nadja personally knowing Marinette and taking a liking to her as well. “What about the people that might say if she wasn't cut out for your relationship, how will she ever be ready for the fashion world? What do you have to say to them?”

He had a lot to say, actually. “Again, we’re kids. Everyone forgets that. We’re still learning and grasping at how life is and going by the seats of our pants. We don't always understand our own emotions. The fact that she stuck with me that long was something miraculous all on its own. And we’re still friends. I think that right there shows maturity, especially on her part.”

Putting some of the blame on realistic expectations could also help in the long run here too.

She hummed in agreement. “Do you think you two will ever get back together?”

“Honestly?” He asked. She nodded, and he looked away, trying to hide the tears that he was trying to show even more. “I hope so. One day. I love this girl. She’s…” All acting drained from his thoughts. Only real and only her captivated his mind. 

All he could comprehend was the feelings he had for her and nothing about this whole situation was fake in that respect that he just wanted to love her. “She’s my whole world.” And oh, did the words burn as they build in his throat, because they still weren't next to each other when they should and it hurt, but he had to push the words forward. “I don't want to offend any other person out there by saying this or crush my fan's dreams, but she’s it for me.”

People actually awed at the idea of a young teen not giving up on true love, and he’d have to agree, if for the fact that they never had let go in the first place.

A sad smile wavered on the reporter’s face, but Adrien could tell she was content with the idea that there was always a possibility. “It looks like that’s all the time we have left, everyone. Thanks for tuning in and thank you, Adrien, for joining us as well.”

He just wanted her here with him— wanted that more than he could ever vocalize. “Thank you for having me, Nadja. It was great being here.”

It really was.

* * *

“I saw your interview earlier.”

Ladybug almost laughed at the awe struck look on her kitty’s face as he whipped around to see her. “Bugaboo!” She didn't even have time to register the nickname before he was running across the small distance of the roof and taking her into his arms and hiding her for dear life.

“Kitty.” She hissed as she tried to grasp for air. “Need...to...breathe.”

She gasped for oxygen as he swiftly released his hold and air seeped back pooling back into her lungs. He looked sheepish as he realized just how tight his hug had been. “Sorry, my lady. I just get excited when I see you.”

She giggled behind cupped hands, but didn't think anything too much of it as she took his hand and guided him to take a seat next to her on the edge of the roof. “So, what was that all about, kitten? We just saw each other a few hours ago in school.”

His lips jutted out into a small pout and she considered kissing it away, but figured they had all night for kisses. She was as curious as he was a cat this second. “Just missed you.” He moved closer and she leaned into him, hiding her face in his neck. “School doesn't really count when I can’t interact with you, Princess.”

Okay, he had a point there. “True,” She agreed. It got a little lonely seeing him and not feeling his arms wrapped around her. She moved in more to the cuddle and her lips curled automatically at the familiar touch. “I missed you too. But I gotta say, your interview went really nicely.”

He laughed, fully and happy. Apparently, the contact they had wasn't enough, because he grabbed her by the waist, and hoisted her so that she now sat between his legs and her back met his chest as his arms clung loosely against her middle. “I did try to make my father look a little guilty without trying to make it sound like I blamed him.”

She gave a laugh of her own as her head landed against his shoulder and she melted into his hold. His purrs rumbled against her spine ad it was a comforting thought of love that surrounded them. “Yeah. Your acting skills were pretty on par there, kitty.”

“I have to keep this operation of ours up and running. You’ve been doing okay.” She looked over her shoulder to send a glare and he only laughed more. “But Alya’s right, improve has never been, and never will be your strong suit.”

She grumbled, arms over her chest now. “Never should’ve told you that. Now you’ll never let me live that down.”

He pressed a small kiss just above her ear. “To be fair, you told Chat that. Adrien had just been nearby to hear that.”

Shortly after getting together with Adrien, she had told Chat about some of the crazy things she had dome in the name of her crush.

If that hadn't come back to bite her in the butt.

She huffed, elbowing him in the stomach. “Should I be worried that Adrien Agreste can get places so high up?” She joked. “Because as far as I remember, it had just been you and me on the tower that night, Chaton.”

“He’s as sneaky as a kitten. You just didn't notice.”

She rolled her eyes as his fingers found the ends of hair and twisted the loose strands around them. “Does he have a sneaky kwami that he pays in cheese and other such food that smells to high heavens, too?”

“Plagg’s probably very offended right now.”

They both busted out laughing. It took minutes until it finally slowed and died off with the wind of the night air. Peace reclaimed them again and they were both happy to just take in the beautiful sight of him.

The solitude lasted until her partner decided to break it. “My lady?”

“Hm?” She asked with a sound rather than actual words.

“Soon, right?” He asked, sounding almost small in the big space around. “We’ll be together soon, right?”

Her hand came up behind her to give a few pets to his ears, a thing ever so loved her doing. “Soon,” she whispered. “I promise.”

* * *

It was working out so well.

Three weeks and things around Gabriel’s brand were crashing faster than purified akuama’s. Sales were plummeting.

Okay, so not the best analogy, but Adrien would make do with it. He was on cloud nine while looking like the dirt had swallowed him whole and spit him back up.

The past couple of weeks, Adrien had taken drastic measures to go full scale with their plans. Not getting enough sleep which resulted in dark heavy circles under his eyes. Eating way less— even if his diet was monitored as was— starting to slowly show mood swings with his sleepless nights. Crumpled clothing, messy hair— he even went as far as horrible breath.

And there was nothing Gabriel could do about it, because since the interview, the press already knew of his spiraling appearance and were watching him even closer, there were even articles and magazines about it. If his father decided to pull him out of school now, it would be the icing to a well decorated cake of headlines screaming _Adrien Agreste Teenage Meltdown._

Then and then, if people tried to go target Marinette— as he tried to prevent it, but knew the possibility of it not being enough—they would bring out the big guns if need be. If his father didn't bulge by then.

The cameras at the bakery.

She had reassured him that night that everything would’ve been caught on camera and that her parents would not delete the footage they saved it in fact.

“They wanted to give me an out.” She had said. Her lips quirked into a smile. “Even though I told them I didn't want to ruin your relationship with your dad.”

A sweet thought, he knew, but she should’ve known, she was way more of a priority than his father, sad as it may sound.

It all worked so well. Adrien wanted to give his father an out, even if he didn't deserve it. The operation, as good and as throughout as it was, was their last tool before they had to do what neither teen hoped would come to.

Though, it looked to be working. The older man was breaking day by day, little by little.

The downfall to all of this, however, was the gossip at school.

Marinette’s girls were pretty understanding. Maybe a few of the whispered their concerns, but they really didn't spread rumors or believe them when they came about from other grades or classes.

The worst would be from Chloe— though when she confronted Marinette about why she even considered breaking up with Adrien, let alone going through with it, Adrien stepped in, telling his childhood best friend that it was between them and to let things be. Things would work out. 

Because, no matter how much Chloe didn't care for his lady— well, princess, she adored his bug— Chloe still cared about her friend, and knowing he was upset by the break up caused her to become defensive as well.

But she saw the way he defended Marinette and he knew that she knew there was more than met the eye, and left them alone with a roll of her eyes and her usual lasting words of, “Whatever you two are doing is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. You better know what you're doing, Adrikins.”

Marinette gave a sideway glance, disbelief coloring her face before shrugging.

They parted not three seconds later— they had to keep an appearance, after all. Even if all he wanted to do was have her to his side and threading both fingers together to walk her to class. He shot her one last look over his shoulder, happy to find she was looking at the exact same time— because they somehow knew, they always did—and offered a message only they knew by just a curl of their lips.

_I love you._

They weren't there yet. Not publicly again.

But they would be. He just had to hold onto that.

* * *

Alya was either convinced of the lie, or she knew the truth and saw right through everything, along with the girls.

The whole situation was brought up at lunch one clear, sunny afternoon, the girls and she were settled outside for lunch, enjoying a nice shade in the form of tree leaves from the almost scorching sun. 

They were all talking away, trivial things really. Upcoming assignments, homework, tests— even some events that were happening in town. Like a movie that was popping into theaters soon that Alya was dying to see.

And at the mention of the movie, Juleka spoke up, soft, shy, but still loud enough for Marinette and the rest to hear. “Actually, Luka’s been wanting to go— he’s been thinking about asking you… but didn’t know if it was too soon.”

Instantly, Marinette felt a twinge of guilt. She didn't want to hurt other people in the process of this, but she knew lying would always come with a baggage of hurt. “Yeah. I’m sorry, Jules, but I’m just not ready to date again.”

Alix was the one to speak up next. “But you and Sunshine've been broken up for a month now. And you were the one that broke up with him.” She said it, not with anger or reinstatement, Marinette knew, despite the wording and little chip on the tone, “Don’t you want to move on?”

Only if she could really explain.

But she couldn't. So, she lazily rolled her shoulders instead as she continued to nibble on her sandwich, trying to keep her attention drawn on her food. “I just...I just need some time for myself.”

No one looked like they believed her. All eyes looking at each other before all watching with concern etched on their faces.

Marinette did her best to show them no mind. Because what else was she supposed to do?

Thankfully, the bell rung and she was quick to stuff her things hastily in her backpack, biding her goodbyes as she shot to her feet to scurry away faster than taking off on her yo-yo

But not before hearing the whispers from Alix to Alya of, “How long do those two think they can pull this off.”

* * *

Five weeks.

Five weeks in total was what it took for Gabriel Agreste to break.

Victory had never sounded so sweet to Adrien as he sat there at the dinner table, scraping at his food with a thoroughly bored expression on his face as his father sat at the end of the end of the long dining table.

Yep, his father was sitting down and having dinner with him. If he didn’t know any better, Adrien would’ve thought Plagg might’ve cataclysm the entirety of Paris and sent them all to their doom.

Although, his father’s attention was still taken elsewhere as he scrolled though his tablet, eyes scanning though whatever business inquire that held his gaze.

The air may be stiff and cold, but the silence provided that at least he some peace for the moment.

That didn't last long though, as Gabriel gave one final click of his finger on the screen and anger flashed across his face. He jolted up from his seat, fist slamming down on the table an Adrien could honestly say that in all his fourteen years of life, he had never been more afraid of the man before him.

His voice was commanding, leaving no room for argument. “That’s it. I can't take this anymore. My sales are little to nothing. No one will even look at a picture of you, let alone buy what you model. Nathalie!” His assistant came hurrying in, looking as if she had been ready for this. 

“Yes, sir?”

He whirled around to face her. “Get the car.”

Despite the fear that been momentarily instilled in him, Adrien didn't have any will power to fight the smirk that unwound onto his lips. He watched happily as his father retreated out the door as if his tail end burned.

Pulling out his phone, he skimmed to the contact number he had been waiting to dial for over a month now. 

All he had to do now was watch the chips fall.

* * *

_Incoming._

It was the only warning— and even that, Marinette hadn’t realized that it was a warning at all at first— before her parents were calling her downstairs, saying that she had a visitor.

The text and surprise guest didn't make it hard to picture who would be waiting for her down in the bakery.

Not even thinking to grab her purse, Marinette dashed out of her room, taking as few steps down the stairs as she could in order to get to her destination as fast as she could.

And there he was, standing in the doorway, looking completely out of place. Hands clasped behind his back, expression void of any expression other than disgust— it was a look Marinette had gotten used to after the month-long dating period between her and Adrien— as he tried to keep his distance from anyone and everyone.

Marinette saw both of her parents behind the counter with cautious curiosity as to why this man was here. Her papa had a rolling pin at the read, and her maman had her own complicated weapon. But one look from their daughter and they knew to keep things at bay.

The thought from her parents was sweet, but if she really needed to mess Gabriel up, she’d get Plagg if need be. Herself, as long as she could come up with a concrete alibi as to how she didn't and was not involved in any way.

The mask fell easily into place as she approached the man. Fear, doubt, and what was supposed to look like uncertainty as to why he was here played out on her features. Which was all a lie, but hey, she had to hope that was what he saw, right? To get this to work. 

“M— M. Agreste. Hello.” The shakiness in her voice was a bit real, she had to admit— one wrong movie and this whole thing would be for nothing. They couldn’t risk that. “How can I help you?”

Marinette had always known the man in front of her to always be so poise, composed— everything that this man wasn't. His hair was wild and, cheeks sunken in and eyes that made him look like a cartoon character. Even the pitch in his tone wasn't usual. He did not look well. “I cannot do this anymore! It’s getting out of hand!”

Play dumb, that was the best option here. “What’re you talking about, M. Agreste?”

He huffed, and it was such a weird sound from him, that Marinette wondered if it was out if annoyance, or if he was getting enough air into his lungs. “My son! I don't know if he knows, what you may’ve told him, but I’m done! My stocks are crumbling— I don't have any sales and it continues to get worse and worse! I’m begging you, please take my son back!”

Adrien did say Gabriel would come groveling at her feet by the time this was all said and done— Marinette just couldn't picture it happening. Which caused her to play it up, just a little. “Bu— but I thought…”

At the sound of her voice, he straightened, hand going to the tie around his neck to get it inline and dusting off the rest of his suit. He coughed to clear whatever fake discomfort he had in his throat. “Yes, well, as I should inform you, it looks like I was given incorrect information.”

Oh, now wasn't that just convent. But she’d buy it for now. This was the only family Adrien had left that he really knew. She knew he needed that. “Wrong information?” She echoed.

He nodded. “Yes. I’ve... been told you were using my son for his fame, and presented with the fact that you inspire to be a fashion designer, took the words at face value.” She could tell he was biting his cheek at his next sentence. “I was… rash to do so. As been stated by _countless_ articles and news magazines.”

_In other words,_ Marinette couldn’t help but glee in her headspace. _You were wrong._

Instead, she nodded along herself, trying to appear as if she was understanding the whole problem that didn't need to be a thing in the first place. “I would never do that, sir.” Sincerity flooded her tone. “I love him very much. I’d give up my career in an instant if it meant I could be with Adrien. Quite frankly, M Agreste, I couldn't care less about your name in the fashion industry.”

“I see that.” He glanced around the room, eyes going between her and her parents— who were watching the scene play out before them with hard interest and no input. “And…. so…I..” Seeing hin struggle, Marinette worried for a second that he might actually pass out. “Apologize.”

Marinette tried to conceal the shock, but a little was still heavy on her face.

“I shouldn’t have you broken up with my son.” She sighed internally at the way he said the word son, but decided it was best not to interrupt. “It was wrong of me.” The word sounded like fire on his tongue, but she enjoyed every second. “I hope you’ll be able to find it in your heart to accept my apology and take my son back.”

She couldn't take back what was already hers, but to each their own. “Of course. Thank you, and I accept your apology.” _For now._

Operation, just about complete.

Just to tie the loose ends now.

* * *

Adrien realized in a second, no one really batted an eye when he and Marinette set foot on school grounds, hands linked.

Nor did they when they reached the steps and he insisted he carried her to class.

It was only when he, Marinette, Alya, and Nino reached their respective lockers, did the blogger finally break the silence. “So… can I stop acting worried about your guys sudden break up? Come your wedding, this is just gonna be all a distant memory that we’ll all laugh about, right?”

They looked to each other before slipping in an easy nod in sync. “Yep.”

“Do I even want to know what that was all about?”

Adrien shrugged, shifting his weight to make sure his girlfriend was still securely in place on his back. She giggled before nuzzling her nose into the small space between his shoulder and neck. “Basically, my dad received some wrong information about Marinette and forced her to break up with me otherwise he’d pull me from school.”

Both teens looked absolutely flabbergasted, but Nino was one to speak. “That’s harsh, dude. And totally unfair.”

Marinette sighed from her spot on his back, arms tightening some around his neck. “I know. And we’re sorry about keeping everyone in the dark, but we had to have this operation actually successful.”

Alya laughed. “Probably a good idea, considering how your operations never work, girl.”

Marinette giggled, hands moving to fluff up her — _very public again_ — boyfriend's hair. And that was when a thought entered Adrien’s mind. “Wait, so you knew we weren’t broken up?”

Nino and Alya shared a second’s glance before she answered, “At first, I was more inclined to believe it, but as things went on, I could definitely tell something was off— so could the rest of the girls.”

Feeling her chin dig into the top of his head, Marinette hummed in thought. “We’re still sorry for having to lie.”

Alya waved with off. “No sweat, girl. But I have to know…” she trailed off, eyes twinkling in absolute delight. “Knowing you, there had to be a name to this operation of yours.”

Eyebrows arched as his eyes met that of his lady’s and both had matching curled smirks on their lips, eyes bright with mischief. Grins never wavering, they couldn't hide back anything playfulness in their words.

_“Operation Break Down, Make Up.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Husband’s Notes:  
> Scratch that,  
> Husband’s Epilog!:  
> Gabriel threw himself into his chair as thunder crashed outside his dark office.  
> “Nathale, please bring me my espresso, secxtuple shot please”  
> There was no response but the chill that came from the open window.  
> “Nathale!”  
> There was a quiet buzz and the room filled with dread.  
> “There is no Nathale here Mr. Agrests. But there is a Queen.”  
> Before he could respond, Gabriel felt a sharp pain followed by his entire body going numb.  
> In less than an instant the room flashed yellow and standing before him was one Chloe Bourgeois and a small yellow Kwami. However upon closer inspection the young Ms. Bourgeois had two sachets draped across her chest, each filled with packets, upon packets of Honey.  
> “You hurt my Adrikins.”  
> Gabriel did all he could to struggle but he knew far too well the power of a Miraculous.  
> Grabbing a packet from one of the pouches, Ms. Bourgeois passed it to the Kwami floating above her shoulder.  
> “Eat up, Pollin. We have a very long night ahead of us.”


End file.
